Lost Without You
by Skitter160
Summary: Everything you know about the Bount is about to change. AU, rated M for language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Without You**

**A/N:** I've decided to rewrite Lost into this changing what my focus will be and making it more a board topic of my prompt instead of the very specific way I did before. My prompt was: "I am lost without you" f rom Akared for the prompt exchange hosted by Unattainable Dreams. Otherwise I thank Maejiase for inspiring me to do better. Quite the sweetheart that one. (Yes, I've been rather heavily into the Potter fics)

**Warning: **This is an AU the only recognizable thing about the bount is their name. OOCness in abundance. And probably several OC fodder characters. You were warned.

Everything had gone to shit the moment they had parted ways just after leaving Soul Society. Ichigo was sure of it. There was no other way to explain how everything could have gotten this fucked up in such a short amount of time otherwise. Nothing had played out like he thought it would after rescuing Rukia and returning to normal life as a substitute shinigami. Like most horribly awful things in his life it had all started with his unusual spiritual gifts and something unexpected.

He had been out minding his own business while hanging out with his friends. Somehow Keigo had gotten it in his head that Ishida had become Ichigo's best friend through some weird twist of fate just because instead of glaring at each other on their return to school they had instead nodded warily. Or something Keigo had misread along the way, it was always hard to tell what the drama king was blowing out of proportion. As it was he was left enduring yet another whining session about it while an oblivious Mizuiro pursued more than the history held within the new museum they were visiting. It was a rare occasion where even Ishida had joined them after being coerced by Orihime, who Keigo had invited. Things had been going well if not boisterously as they made their way through the exhibits. Splitting up along the way between the girls, because of course Tatsuki went wherever Orihime did, and the boys meeting up again somewhere in the middle. That was of course when a spiritual pressure unlike anything they had ever felt before descended upon the place ruining any good time they might have been having.

The pressure wasn't like a hollow's and it wasn't like the Quincy powers Ichigo felt from Ishida when he used them, it was similar though. He wasn't surprised when Orihime, Chad, and Ishida all turned to him for guidance though internally he wished he could be. Somehow without any contest he was the leader and thus in charge of things even if he was the least equipped to do so. He still wasn't that good at sensing spiritual pressure, he wasn't a fast thinker like Ishida, nor as strong and stupidly brave as Chad, or lucky like Orihime. But he was loyal, brash, and he got things done. He supposed those were all the qualities he had seen in every red ranger he had ever seen on TV as a child. And that made him the unquestioned leader and despite the lack of Intel there was only one move available to them and with a knowing look they all excused themselves one after another gathering in the last exhibit that wasn't open to the public yet. Going without a plan might be his forte but with a preemptive strike it was best to gather as much of their wits about them as they could.

"Any idea what it could be?" Ichigo looked over at Ishida the resident smart ass know it all. There was no way that he wouldn't have at least some sort of clue with all that Quincy knowledge locked up in his brain. It was something he occasionally found himself envious of, not the know it all quality but the fact Ishida had a mentor that didn't try to kill him every other lesson.

"I..." Ishida for once was not quick with an answer pushing his glasses up slower than usual indicating he was trying to think while not stalling for time. "I'm not sure." He answered finally allowing his stance to relax just slightly. He had an idea but without his power his spiritual awareness was not even half of what it had been. However he was not about to admit that to any of them least of all Ichigo. His pride would not allow it.

"Well that's just great." Ichigo growled doing his best to hold in his temper he thought he was done with all this spirit stuff for awhile. They had even assigned another shinigami to the area so he was almost unnecessary. Almost being the operative word as he was still awoken far too often with the shrill cry of a hollow and every so often unable to return to sleep because he had to take care of it. "What do you think is the best plan of attack?" He asked not looking at either of them instead of bitching and moaning like he wanted to. He was not looking forward to his life being turned upside down once again by some spiritual mishap or another.

"It might be best to wait." Chad shrugged his mighty shoulders not liking this anymore than Ichigo he had just settled into a new routine upon their return. He wasn't sure how it had happened but most nights he would go to Ichigo's house for dinner after working at his part time job. A job Ichigo's little sister had discovered him at and invited him over for dinner and since then it had become somewhat of a routine. Something about the little Kurosaki had grown on him despite her young appearance she seemed wiser in some ways than most girls he knew in school. "They are likely to come to us."

Orihime smiled obliviously but nodded in agreement it would be hard for whatever it was to miss the unusual amount of spiritual pressure gathered in this small room after all. She wasn't much for planning but she was excited for a new adventure even if the tension in the air was saying she might be the only one. She hadn't walked away from Soul Society with nothing gained but control of her own powers. She had gotten to know more about the boy she loved and how to understand some of his scowling. She had grown closer to Ishida in more ways than she ever thought she could. She had also learned more about Chad though she could never hope to put any of it into words. Not even her cyborg sumo wrestling fantasies were as hard to describe as this new found knowledge.

"That would be a viable option." Ishida agreed not making eye contact with Ichigo even though he knew the other was trying to catch his eye. If it was undisputed that Ichigo was the red ranger he would be the pink ranger and thus second in command because he was smartest one around. Or something like that Orihime had tried explaining it to him like that once but it had never really registered on any level. It was too absurd and childish and not in the cute way that Orihime herself was able to pull off.

"So what we just sit here like ducks?" Ichigo growled Ishida had been even more of an ass lately despite the warmer reception at school. Outside of school unless asked by Orihime or Chad he had out right refused to talk to him which was in his regard regrettably driving him slightly mad. He didn't like Ishida anymore than before but he thought they were at least friends now. It was starting to get on his nerves even more that he was still doing it in such a serious situation. If he were going to speculate about it he would say he was trying to hide something.

"Do we have another choice Kurosaki?" Ishida hissed giving him an icy glare. He couldn't help wondering what exactly Kurosaki thought they could do about it. "It's not like we know where or what they are. We have a better chance of defense if we're aware of their approach." He took one more look around the unfinished exhibit and started making plans on cutting off all entrance. He was thinking of any kind of defenses that could be made when someone had entered the room smiling at them widely her spirit pressure preceding her. Ishida couldn't help but feel like Ichigo for once might have been right about taking action first and thinking later.

"Velcome." The voice was soft and sweet despite the heavy German accent and accompanied by the visage of a young girl. Her hair was tied up in two long and blonde pig tails. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled maliciously as she winked at them like they had done exactly what she had expected. "You hav valked into my trap." She giggled softly a sadistic smile over taking her once pretty face. Behind her a small ball bounced on it's own before morphing into a large cat creature holding a weapon none of them had seen before. She didn't seem to be the explaining type of villain.

"Is it time to play?" The accented words were accompanied by a loud purr and an excited movement of whiskers. It was hard to tell how something so akin to a cat could hold such a strange weapon with such accuracy.

"Ves." The little girl didn't waste anymore words raising a small delicate hand to point at Ishida. "I vant his head." She smirked ignoring the others entirely. She wanted that Quincy dead as soon as possible, she could tell he was powerless now but even powerless he was her natural born enemy. She had heard they were all dead apparently her sources were incorrect, she would have to fix their mistake.

"Your vish is my command." The cat purred jumping into action too quickly for any of them to react in the least. There was a loud grunt as Ishida went flying blood following in his wake before he slammed into the stone tablet against the far wall unmoving. "Vica" The cat purred and a white light came out of the weapon stunning them as it headed straight for Ishida. Luckily in a split second Orihime reacted enough to reflect it back into the cat. "Vhat fun." The cat purred as the smoke cleared from the attack finally taking notice of everyone else deciding that Ishida might as well be dead it leaped up again preparing for another attack looking completely unscathed.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Please review! With the following if you don't mind as I would like constructive feedback!**

**Do you want to see more? Do you like the changes? (If you read the first verison)**

**Favorite part?**

**Least Favorite part?**

**How was the writing? Were there a lot of errors? **

**Was my German accent attempt terrible?**

**And anything else you'd like to add to help me along!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Without You**

**A/N:** Well here is chapter two from here on out things will get weird because I have plans for this. Once more thanks to the sweetheart, Maejirase for the support and encouragement to improve.

**Warning: **This is an AU the only recognizable thing about the bount is their name. OOCness in abundance. And probably several OC fodder characters. You were warned.

Things had gotten bloody fast. Kon had immediately run off at the first chance to get Urahara leaving Ichigo and Chad doing their best to protect everyone. So far Chad was badly wounded with a deep gash across his left leg and upper stomach from razor sharp claws. Ichigo wasn't fairing much better himself, littered with shallow and deep cuts along his arms and a wide nasty cut across his chest. Orihime was too busy to help them fight, as she was doing her best to keep Ishida with the living from the first attack. Whoever this duo was they were tough. Being in such close quarters also left no way for Ichigo to unleash his bankai or for Chad to use his full potential without involving the rest of the museum. This had to have been a set up just like the little girl had implied, the same little girl who was still unscratched, well hidden behind that cat freak.

"Orihime..." Ishida sat up groaning loudly. His vision was swimming but what he could see startled him Orihime was crying and he couldn't help but feel concerned. He couldn't feel her healing spirits doing their magic but he knew they must be from the numbness he was feeling. His mind was spinning he had not expected that attack and been unable to protect himself at all. Once more he found himself cursing his lack of power. He didn't regret his decision but he certainly hated the price.

"Don't move Ishida." Orihime whispered with a few tears running down her cheeks, she didn't want to distract the others even as she tried to stop him. Despite putting all of her effort into his healing it was going so slowly. She couldn't be certain that the creatures claws hadn't been poisoned, she hoped not because as it was if she didn't join the fight soon Ichigo was going to have to involve the whole museum. She flinched seeing him gain yet another cut he as he attacked the creature landing a small blow, yet there was no wound to account for it.

"Ichigo the left shoulder!" Ishida wheezed as he finally found the strength to sit up even with Orihime tyring to stop him. "Hit the left shoulder!" He could see a blue light shining brightly there he didn't know how but he knew it to be the weakness. That was all he could manage before falling back with a grunt slipping back into unconsciousness his wounds still oozing blood even as he was being healed.

Ichigo didn't question the rasping Quincy instead he took aim. He was only able to graze it as the creature moved with a cat's reflexes, he hoped it as enough. When the hit landed not only did the cat creature scream so did the little girl. Before he could process this new found information they were already making a hasty retreat. The little girl had jumped on the cat's back, it in turn jumped through the second story window. He didn't think that would be the last he would see of her either.

"Freeze!" Urahara came through the door guns at the ready. He took one look around and sighed internally he could feel the residual spirit pressure. This was not a fight Ichigo was ready for yet but it looked like the fight had come to him. And this time it wasn't even his fault. One look at the Quincy and he knew his suspicions had been correct.

"Punctual as usual." Ichigo leaned against his sword looking at Kon, who stood in the door way looking smug like he had just saved the day. Instead of caring about the new arrivals Ichigo surveyed his team slowly taking in their condition. Chad was bleeding from his shoulder his arm was almost covered in blood but it didn't look like a horrible wound. The same couldn't be said for the gashes on his leg and lower stomach. Orihime was fairly unharmed with frizzy hair and a scratch on her cheek, likely from a barely avoided 'vica' attack. An attacked which was most likely aimed at the Quincy nerd who was now passed out under her healing shield. Ishida was deathly still and the slash that had cut him from his right shoulder down to his hip was still open but one glance told him it was healing slowly. Not quite half way yet.

"What the hell happened here?" Jinta scowled hefting his bat onto his shoulder a to stand bit more comfortably. He was slightly surprised at the amount of damage the team seemed to have taken. He didn't think very highly of Ichigo but Chad on the other hand was built much like Tessai and he was a tank.

Tessai looked around the room taking note of the damage to the exhibit, which was now little more than broken tablets and scraps of paper. He also noted the way Chad was loosing a lot of blood and Ichigo was barely standing without the help of his zanpaktuo. He couldn't help but notice Ishida in Orihime's care his wounds not even half way healed, which was worrisome. "Jinta this is not the place." He shook his head and with a lingering look at the museums ruined property he helped them get out of there because there was no way any of them would have been able to walk away unaided.

"I think I know what we're up against." Urahara answered before Ichigo could ask but refusing any more information as they made their way to the shop. Ishida was still being healed back at the museum with Tessai standing guard as much as helping. There had been no way to move him with such grave injuries as of yet. It was decided that as soon as he could be mobile they would bring him to the shop as well for recovery. Urahara wasn't sure how he was going to get the Quincy to reveal why the injury was healing so slowly either, or if he was even aware of the danger he had put himself in. It had been hard enough to drag Ichigo and Chad out without that knowledge. He wasn't about to send Ichigo rushing back to the Quincy's side injured himself with any foolish ideas. No they would have to have very long and serious discussion about the Bount and what it meant to the Quincy without his powers when all of them were well enough to fight it out.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Please review! With the following if you don't mind as I would like constructive feedback!**

**Do you want to see more? Do you like the changes? (If you read the first verison)**

**Favorite part?**

**Least Favorite part?**

**How was the writing? Were there a lot of errors? **

**And anything else you'd like to add to help me along!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Without You**

**A/N: **Well here we are at chapter three. Allow me to introduce the pairings. Always the part everyone is concerned with this is how they will shape up to be (eventually):

Ichigo/Ishida, one sided Orihime/Ichigo, Chad/Karin (I'm still debating this one. So feel free to express your opinions about it and I'll take them into account.)

**Warning**: Everything you know about the Bount is about to change.

**Disclaimer:** The recognizable characters from Bleach are not mine. However the Bounts are mine while the concept is not. (You know minus everything I changed) Thus be on the look out for Ocs.

An hour had passed and Ichigo was getting worried. Not only was Ishida out there practically defenseless with a gaping wound, Orihime was obviously not having much luck healing it. His own wounds had already been treated after making sure Chad had been cared for. He had been extremely happy to find out that even though Chad's wounds were bad they had looked worse than they were. Right now the giant was sleeping off some of the pain killers Urahara had given him, or in other words had to threaten him to take. Ichigo had refused his own until Ishida returned.

"You shouldn't worry too much." Ururu smiled at him from around a doorway. She had been trying to cheer him up as it seemed Jinta wouldn't pick on her if he was around.

Ichigo nodded to her barely hearing what she was saying. He was already contemplating just going and getting that damned Quincy himself so at least he knew he was safe. Orihime would certainly be exhausted by now and would probably need help getting home. He couldn't help but worry about them.

"Now now Ichigo." Urahara stopped him from getting up by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder shooting pain through his arm. He had purposely placed his hand on one of the bigger cuts there. "I'm sure Tessai can handle everything, oh look there he is now." Urahara smiled he knew that the Quincy would not have been healed by the girl's powers and it was only a matter of time before they returned to the shop. He had already gotten the whole story out of them while he had to tend to their injuries everything else he had pieced together himself. He wasn't looking forward to the reveal as he watched Orihime and Tessai enter.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Orihime was nearly in tears as she entered the treatment room looking just a stone's throw from exhaustion. Behind her Tessai entered carrying an unconscious Ishida on his back, he moved to lay him down on an empty futon. There were reddened bandages clearly visible through Ishida's torn shirt. But Orihime looked determined when she approached the shinigami. "Would you please come over here with Chad so I can heal you both up? I have just enough energy to speed up the healing process." Orihime was so firm in her request Ichigo couldn't find it in himself not to obey. But she noticed the way his eyes lingered on Ishida as he moved. It hurt her to see this but she didn't say anything. She just hoped one day Ichigo would be that concerned about her.

"We'll discuss this later." Urahara exchanged a look with Tessai and they both left the room feeling the gentle healing power of Orihime working it's wonders behind them. They had much to discuss without the little ones around.

"I wish we could discuss it now." Ichigo sighed looking past Orihime and the blue light of her healing towards Ishida. Even as he felt his wounds healing he was curious about the other male's. It was too obvious that Orihime had not been able to heal him completely and that made no sense. Her powers had always worked before why wouldn't they now? He shook his head he didn't want to think about it. Not right now. "Did Tessai give you any clues as to what we're up against?" Ichigo sighed he had seriously been looking forward to taking it easy.

"No." Orihime sniffled just a little she was almost done with the healing and was starting to feel sleepy. "All he did was keep an eye out and bandage up Ishida when my power didn't work." She sniffled again wiped her eyes in case of tears as it was she was struggling to stay awake. "I don't know why it didn't work I mean it's always worked before." She frowned as her healing magic ended and her little spirits returned to her exhausted just as she was having healed both boys and saved Ishida's life already.

Ichigo sighed internally he hated seeing anyone cry but he wasn't good at comforting people, he was better at making their reason for crying disappear. "I'm sure whatever it is that's keeping your power from working is not your fault. I'm sure Urahara will have answers for us whenever we heal up a little bit more." He tried to smile reassuringly at her and found her falling into his arms unconscious much like the rest of his team. Setting her down on the empty futon next to Chad he made sure she was comfortable before leaving the room in search of Urahara. He needed answers now.

What he found in place of Urahara was Jinta and Ururu protecting the room he and Tessai were discussing in. He also found that getting around those kids was nearly impossible. Thus he ended up back in the treatment room watching over his team. He wasn't sure when he had been lulled to sleep but when he awoke later it was to screaming.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo growled opening his eyes instinctively grabbing for his zanpaktuo only to realize he was in his body and not soul reaper form anymore. He looked around taking in the darkness and then he saw it. Ishida was sitting up screaming and clutching his body like it burned him, a blue light was hovering around his skin but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. In it's pale light he had seen Urahara by the Quincy's side. Suddenly the screaming stopped and Ishida flopped back on the futon groaning and cursing under his breath.

"I'm just healing him up." Urahara shook his head at the way Ichigo gaped at him but stood up as if to leave. "I'll explain in a minute. Ishida are you feeling better now?" He asked ignoring the hateful looks being directed at him he waited patiently for the answer. He knew it would take a moment after all that screaming and pain, but it had been the only way Ishida's body would accept.

"Admittedly yes." Ishida's voice was cracked and low when it finally made itself known a full minute later. "Thank you." He didn't look up nor open his eyes he was grateful for what Urahara had done but he was more curious with what. That had not been a human nor a shinigami way of healing. He couldn't help but inspect his body mentally finding that the long gash that had almost taken out the majority of his lower organs had been completely healed. If it hadn't been for Orihime's work before he would be dead already. He would be sure to thank her later.

"We want answers now." Ichigo growled from where he had fallen asleep by the window. He didn't need to look away to know that Orihime and Chad were also giving Urahara a cold look. They had waited long enough.

"Very well." Urahara looked down at Ishida who flinched just a little as he leaned down towards him whispering so only he would hear. "Should I tell them or will you?" He knew that he would know exactly what he was talking about but the boy seemed closed off to the idea. "Then I will. But it would be better from you." With that said he straightened up and double checked all wounds, with the help of Tessai. After a happy report that everyone was now in working order he ushered them into the next room. He strained a smile while having them settle comfortably around the low table there having Tessai serve tea. With the news they were about to receive they would need it for their nerves if not for something to stare awkwardly into.

"To start things off the enemy you encountered was none other than the Bount." Urahara stared at the Quincy knowing he was the only one with any idea what he had just revealed to them. But he didn't react in any way most likely ruminating on the news that would be accompanying this.

"And what pray tell is a Bount?" Ichigo nearly growled not noticing the flinch from Ishida beside him or the annoyed look Urahara gave him for interrupting.

"Would you like to explain this Ishida or should I?" Urahara offered the boy one more chance to come clean on his own. With relief he saw him nod. He was glad it would be easier for Ishida in the long run.

"The Bount were once humans," Ishida began slowly taking a sip of his tea to steel his nerves. He wasn't ready to do this, he had hoped he never had to. "They are an off shoot of the Quincy line. Instead of destroying hollows and saving souls they eat them adding to their own power. The shinigami have left them well enough alone because there are so few." Ishida swallowed drily at the look Ichigo was giving him like he had kept secrets and he hadn't even gotten to the secret he was actually keeping. Chad and Orihime were giving him apprehensive looks like they understood why he hadn't wanted to speak about this himself. "As we are distantly related the Bount the Quincy is their natural enemy." Ishida sighed lowly into his tea not wanting to acknowledge what he had to say next. With another sip of tea he decided it was now or never. "Which won't help us any as I no longer have any powers as a Quincy." He waited with stilled breath for their reaction.

The table was deathly still after this announcement while Orihime looked on in disbelief she was completely surprised. How could Ishida who had been so powerful now suddenly be without power? Chad was in a similar state next to her deep in thought he looked like he might have a clue though. When she looked at Urahara and Tessai she knew they had obviously known. Sparing one last look at Ishida she dared to look at Ichigo who looked less furious than she thought he would. Then she realized he was hurt. They were all hurt honestly, why hadn't he told them? When had it happened? When Ishida didn't continue and no one else spoke up she decided she wanted to know. "When did this happen? How did you lose them?" She tried to sound less hurt than she felt but with the sad look in his eyes she knew she had failed.

"Before we left Soul Society..." Ishida faltered just a moment before continuing on ignoring the hurt looks he was receiving, he had expected more anger. "That glove I wore..When I took off I was able to use all of my power but at the price of losing it." He finished not wanting to tell them the horrendous acts that had led him to this action. Or share the picture of his Grandfather's mangled soul he always carried with him to remind him why he still hated soul reapers that weren't like Ichiogo or Rukia. Or the other captains that he found slightly tolerable. But he would never forgive them for what they had done. He frowned looking to Urahara he really didn't want to discuss this right now, if ever as there was much more to his condition than he had anticipated. Some of which Urahara had explained to him before healing him up.

"As to the Bount," Urahara cleared his throat he would come back the issue of Ishida later right now they needed the information only he knew about their new enemy. "Ishida is correct in that the Quincy and Bount are related, however he is incorrect in his assumption that he would be of no use. Your Quincy powers have been reduced to near uselessness but they are not gone. From what Ichigo tells me you told him where to strike." The blond paused a moment waiting for the nod Ishida was slowly doing, connecting things in his mind in a way that might have scared others. With this information Urahara had given him Ishida might find a way to regain his full power. "That blue light you saw is the connection of the Bount to their doll." With the confused looks the whole table was giving him he sighed internally deciding to back peddle. They didn't even seem to be aware of what Ishida had seen.

"Alright so..." Ichigo started but was cut off with a glare from the blonde and conceded the table to him grudgingly he still had several questions.

"Let me explain what a Bount is. A Bount is a human who eats souls as well as hollows. Unlike their distant relatives the Quincy their power is stored in a vessel known as a doll. The dolls are much like zanpaktuos in that each doll has it's own mind and soul. Like the souls in the zanpaktuo they are connected to the Bount." Urahara paused making sure that they were following, he spared a look a Tessai as he took a sip of tea. The concept of the Bount had been a confusing one for the shinigami back then and even now their understanding of them was somewhat lacking. There really weren't that many to worry about anymore as it was maybe a handful per country.

"So that attack 'vica' was like bankai?" Ichigo asked thoughtfully, he was still upset at Ishida but he would deal with him later. He had had his suspicions before all of this but he had hoped that Ishida would have told them, him, on his own before something like this happened. As it was he was more concerned with the issue at hand, then secondly Ishida and his slower healing as well as the loss of his powers.

"Yes." Urahara smiled slightly glad that he wouldn't have to explain that part. It was hard enough explaining the soul connections without having to explain everything else on top of that. "The doll and the Bount have an attack like the bankai that allows the doll and Bount to connect fully, each attack is different and named in a combination of their names." He couldn't resist an eye roll at the look Ichigo was giving him wondering how this was relevant. He continued as if he didn't notice. "That light Ishida saw is the connection between Bount and doll. A Bount puts part of their soul into their doll connecting them, that is their one weakness. If you do not hit that spot the doll will not be injured." Urahara could see the understanding dawning on Chad and Ichigo's faces. Each of them had landed many blows to no avail and until now probably been most curious about this matter. Since none of their attacks had even fazed the cat thing, that was until Ishida had told them where to hit. "The Bount itself will be protected by the doll and has an uncanny ability to avoid injury often leaving their dolls to fight for them. But you can not destroy a Bount without destroying the doll."

"How exactly are we supposed to defeat them?" Ichigo asked not sparing a glance at Ishida as he continued. "Is there another way to find their weakness?" He was already starting to hate this new found enemy with a passion the more he heard.

"There is," Urahara looked at Orihime with a frown. "But only Ishida can pinpoint it accurately Orihime might be able to find it with her spirits but considering the make up of the dolls body it might not be much help." He didn't like this much better than Ichigo did. He had been hoping he was wrong when he had felt the distinctive spirit pressure of the Bount. These kids weren't ready for the monsters that had not only defeated several shinigami in his day but eaten their souls. They were not picky eaters.

"Make up of their bodies?" Ichigo questioned considerably growing more hopeless the more he heard. If what they said was anything to go by there would be no way to not involve Ishida in the up coming fights. Fights he was sure he wouldn't like being involved in either.

"Each doll is made up of small spheres that meld together forming the body. Meaning that the weak spot will never been in same spot twice. And if they figure out you know where it is they can move it." Urahara continued slowly. "Any more questions?" He half smiled seeing the understanding in the eyes looking back at him, this was at least a start.

"Why are they even here?" Ishida asked slowly still feeling the hurt from the others beside him but he saw Chad and Orihime perk up a little bit at his question curious themselves. Knowing the enemy was their best strategy right now.

"When you left for Soul Society that left Japan without a Quincy. What do predators do when there is no natural enemy? And what do you think they will do once they realize there is only one left?" Tessai asked knowing his point had gotten across. "The best question is how do you plan to defeat them with a powerless Quincy? A powerless Quincy they will no doubt be hunting down."

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Please review! With the following if you don't mind as I would like constructive feedback!**

**Do you want to see more?**

**Favorite part?**

**Least Favorite part?**

**How was the writing? Were there a lot of errors? **

**Am I going to fast? Any guesses where I'm headed? Any confusion?**

**And anything else you'd like to add to help me along!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Without You**

**A/N:** Well onto chapter four! Last chapter had a lot of information packed into it this chapter won't be much different. Things should heat up again in next chapter, maybe not with a Bount fight though. Sorry for the slow build up but I just want to get my ground work covered so no one is like wait the Bount can't do that! Because in my AU they can.

**Warning: **Well it hasn't changed I am still changing everything you know about the Bount while throwing in OC fodder. (Even if you haven't seen much of them yet.) I will also change what you know about Ishida's lost powers. I forgot to mention that before.

"That is quite the issue." Ichigo sighed allowing his head to fall into his hand as he stared into his tea. There were plenty of questions involving Ishida right now. Yet the one in question didn't seem to want to talk about it. "What exactly does it mean for Ishida to be powerless? Does it have to do with why Orihime's power wouldn't work?" He had connected more of the dots during the conversation, things like why Ishida had seemed different ever since the return from Soul Society. There were still several things missing from the picture, some of which he would have to confront the Quincy about personally.

"Yes." Urahara sighed they were getting into the heart of the issues now. Ishida himself would be the prime target and the savior, what a lovely combination for the powerless. "His body is not able to accept large amounts of spiritual energy that is not Quincy in origin, of course this won't stop a spiritual attack. The item I used to heal him was an item I had picked up some years ago from a Quincy. Without that he would be healing just as slowly as a normal human, which I must say would have taken weeks at the very least. As it is right now he might as well be as weak as an eleven year old girl." Urahara admitted with a sigh, there wasn't really anymore delicate of a way to put it so he continued. "Ishida's body has suffered from the loss of his powers. Even if they still exist within him it's only in the minimum amount to keep him alive since without any he would be dead." Urahara was hoping that the seriousness of what he had just said was truly sinking in.

"What do you mean he would be dead?" Orihime asked a few seconds later obviously worried about her friend. She couldn't help but wonder exactly how she could help if her healing was of no use to him. And her own powers had been deemed fairly useless as well because the accuracy rate was not high enough.

"Ishida?" Chad's voice was low and deep and full of understanding. As a very peaceful person Chad was not going to hold this lack of information against the Quincy. He reasoned that there had to be a logical and possibly an emotional reason why Ishida hadn't told them about it. With every new piece of information his protective nature was awakening, sure Ishida wasn't cute like that parrot had been but he was a friend. And friends were important too, but not more than cute little sisters that looked like they needed more protecting because they tried to play tough. He had to mentally shake away the image of Ichigo's little sister and remind himself of the serious matter at hand. Ishida would be the target Karin would be safe this time if they weren't after just anyone with spiritual powers unlike hollows.

With a sigh Ishida took another sip of tea gathering his thoughts. He of course had known the risks of taking off the glove but he hadn't known the whole story until afterward. More accurately when Urahara had told him last night after waking him up to heal his wounds. However he knew he couldn't expect the shop keeper to save him from facing up to his own mistakes before his friends. "As it turns out the glove I used, unbeknownst to me, could have taken my life instead of just my power. And now that I am powerless it is much like he said I am no stronger than I was at eleven, a repercussion of losing my power." He looked away from everyone by peering into his tea cup as he listen to Urahara take over, there was nothing else he could add on this. He wasn't quite sure how it worked either even after being told. Though most of the information had been accompanied by pain.

"Since Ishida was born with his Quincy powers his body is unable to function without them." Urahara added somewhat helpfully for those sitting at the table who didn't understand. "Unlike Chad and Orihime here who had latent abilities awoken by Ichigo, Ishida's body is used to the continuous flow of his power throughout his body. It has built his muscles up, improved his immune system, and integrated itself into his body's every system since he was born. It is as important as blood for his body to function." He finished watching as Ichigo's face contorted in anger before smoothing over with a facade of calm. He immediately decided that after this meeting he was going to be as far away from the treatment room as possible.

"I see." Ichigo was the fist to speak up his voice completely controlled but all of them could hear the anger laying just beneath the surface of that calmness.

"This has been a lot to take in." Tessai nodded gravely. They were no where near done with this discussion no matter how heavily his next words would fall. The issue needed to be addressed before they were allowed to go back to the treatment room to stew. Or fight it out. "But we still haven't addressed what we are going to do about the bount."

With his words another heavy silence fell that spanned for several minutes with all of the youngsters staring deeply into their tea. Urahara was disheartened at the looks on their faces. The bount had caused much trouble in his time as a shinigami, what was a group of young children to do against monsters? Surely the bount were more formidable than the basic hollow, and only a few high ranking hollows had ever been compared and even some of them had been eaten. The bount's existence could be held partly accountable for some of the first research into holllowification. Not that the Vizard had stayed around for that purpose once created. It concerned him greatly that the only natural enemy around was Ishida who was powerless. Not that he wouldn't do his best to help him solve that problem if he could. He however knew there was only one person who had anything in their possession that might actually help.

"I have a question." Chad spoke up again something was bothering him about Urahara had said about the bount. "You said the bount are human except for their doll essentially..." He paused to allow the shop keeper to correct him if he was wrong. When he didn't speak up he continued slowly. "So if we kill the doll what happens to the Bount?"

"Well that is a good question!" Urahara smiled crookedly he had been hoping they would ask this. "The doll is the source of the bount's power without it they are much like Ishida here, only more normal in most regards. They return back to being human and depending on how long they have been alive they turn to dust." He sighed when he was shot more confused looks and a raised eyebrow from Ishida. "The consumption of souls keeps the bount alive much like a vampire with blood, only with a preference for souls. They are essentially immortal as long as their doll exists. However if the bount itself was killed without the doll dying they would resurrect, once the doll is dead they die from age or return to being human." He summed it up with a sip of tea. He wasn't really sure his words were sinking in though as Orihime gave him a thoughtful look.

"So it's not like murder?" Orihime frowned slightly it felt weird fighting against humans instead of souls and monsters. Not that these bount sounded very human to her.

"No they may have once been human but you must understand, they are monsters." Urahara nodded at his own words as if to assure them of their truth. "They are more like hollows with a less distinguished palate than they are humans."

"So what's our best plan of attack?" Ichigo asked looking from Chad to Orihime, they were the only fighters now and there was no way to not drag Ishida into it. But who would protect him? Who would be best to make the strike? How would they find out how weak their weak spot was?

"The only way to pinpoint their weak spot is Ishida." Urahara shrugged that part off it had already been established but next came the information Soul Society had compiled on the bount, the information that wasn't known throughout the shinigami. "What I'm about to tell you is the information that Soul Society's research department compiled, some of it might be outdated or wrong. We weren't able to find out much as the bount are more commonly found in Germany and we don't have many connections with them. The most we know is that every doll has a different power much like a zanpaktuo, an attack equal to bankai. Rumor has it that some even have two if they have lived long enough." Urahara sighed it was hard deciphering what was useful and what wasn't when it came to some of the until now useless information he had been lugging around. "As it is the data suggested that an attack of slightly below bankai or bankai itself that directly lands on the spot of weakness should be enough to defeat a doll and release any freshly eaten souls. Which in theory could release a hollow if they had eaten one."

"So Chad could be able to defeat one if he hit it correctly?" Ichigo asked hopefully this was getting somewhere. If Chad was able defeat a bount with his own attack then he would be free to protect Ishida and if not it could be vice versa. And if Orihime could create a shield of sorts for her and Ishida that would work in their favor.

"Theoretically yes." Urahara nodded slowly having already reached a conclusion just waiting for Ichigo to reach his own. He could see exactly when the same idea flitted across his eyes.

"Orihime do you think you could find a way to shield Ishida and yourself?" Ichigo asked looking over at her with a concerned look in his eyes. He knew he was asking a lot of her but if they were going to take down these monsters they were going to have to function as a team.

"I might be able to." Orihime thought about it a moment and figured that she probably could but not without practice. Practice she wasn't sure they would be able to afford. "I wouldn't know without trying." She smiled widely at him she had really been hoping to be useful.

"That's a start." Ichigo looked over at Chad and weighed his next words carefully knowing that if he worded it wrong Chad might not go along with it. Not because he didn't care but because he was more of a protector, however Ichigo knew his attack to be more accurate for a smaller target. "Chad..."

Before Ichigo could finished Chad raised a hand in understanding. "You protect him." Was all he would say, he had known that's what he wanted the moment Ichigo had opened his mouth. It wasn't hard to see why. Ichigo was the type of the leader that took everything onto himself, one day he just hoped he would allow him to share the burden.

"When do you think they might attack next?" Orihime timidly looked at Urahara this might not be an easy question to answer. "Or should we try to find them?"

"That is hard to say. Tracking the Bount is difficult because they do not have a feeding area they are known to travel great distances in short amounts of time. The best thing to do is to stay together as much as possible. I can loan you the treatment room for the rest of the weekend but once school starts..." He didn't need to finish his sentence they knew what he meant. Once school started on Monday they might as well be sitting ducks in the classroom and with human bodies they could be anywhere. That blonde Bount had looked no more than twice their age, but knowing what they did now who knew how old she really was.

"Well this has been a lot to take in." Tessai rose from his seat there was no more wisdom they could impart on these young minds. "It would be wise if you went to bed now and allowed it to all sink in." To his surprise they rose as one not looking at each other and moved into the next room without speaking.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Please review! With the following if you don't mind as I would like constructive feedback!**

**Do you want to see more?**

**Favorite part?**

**Least Favorite part?**

**How was the writing? Were there a lot of errors? **

**Am I going to fast? Any guesses where I'm headed? Any confusion?**

**And anything else you'd like to add to help me along!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Without You **

**A/N:** Well here it is the big show down! Will Ishida tell everyone why he gave up his powers? I just felt a bit like being an announcer but that's pretty much the beginning of this little tid bit in a nut shell. Next chapter begins the action. I'm sorry for all the boring information chapters this should be the last one.

**Warning**: Everything you know about the Bount is changed, Ishida is not amazingly powerful anymore. Oc cannon fodder.

**Disclaimer:** The recognizable characters from Bleach are not mine. However the Bounts are mine while the concept is not. (You know minus everything I changed) Thus be on the look out for Ocs.

Closing the door quietly behind him Ichigo stood in front of it looking out the window wistfully. Beside him he could feel Chad and Orihime studying them both, as the most temperamental of the group they would give him distance. Ishida was looking at them, he could feel it but he wasn't ready to let the subject drop like the Quincy wanted. "Why didn't you tell us about your powers?" He did his best to keep his voice neutral and controlled as the only one who had the nerve to confront Ishida he felt the need to get answers for all of them.

"I..." Ishida looked down at his feet trying to ignore the three sets of eyes on him as he stood awkwardly hovering over the futon he had used earlier. Orihime and Chad were standing off to Ichigo's left just beside the door where they had stayed after entering behind the Quincy. It was extremely hard not to feel put on trial. There had been many reasons he hadn't told them but now having to stare into their hurt faces all of them seemed to flounder and shrink.

"I'm sure you had a good reason." Orihime smiled softly in support doing her best not to flinch at the scowl on Ichigo's face. She was inwardly glad it wasn't directed at her.

"I..." Ishida tried again but looked away towards the window before he could finish, his thoughts drifting back to the mangled souls. His pride had driven him to keep the secret. However the reason he had done it was more important to him.

"If you can't tell us that much at least tell us why you gave up your power!" Ichigo growled crossing his arms over his chest finally looking at Ishida. He was surprised at the image that met him. He usually saw the other male as tough, icy, and determined. Right now however bathed in moonlight from the open window he looked so frail, small, and pale. How skinny he was reminded him of Karin and Yuzu, and without his glasses causing a glare in the light his blue eyes looked so young. "I mean you must have had a good reason for that right?" He added softer allowing his body to relax just a little bit more it wouldn't do any good to get aggressive or upset it would just cause the other male to close off more.

"I did." Ishida could hear his own voice break as he continued. "It's hard to talk about it really..." He paused digging into his pocket he couldn't believe he was going to do this. "This... That Captain Kurotsuchi..." He found himself without words as he slowly drew the picture out of his pocket. It was Chad that grabbed it his long arms closing the distance between them easily. "He gave me this when...And I wanted to..." He winced slightly seeing the picture in the moonlight as Chad shared it with the other two their faces contorted in understanding, he didn't need to tell them what they were. What else would have affected him more than the Quincy? "He told me about what he did to them..." He continued not noticing the slight crack in his voice as he went on. He had to tell them. "In the end I defeated him but his daughter saved him. I didn't want to burden anyone... And when we came back I didn't think it would..." He paused looking out the window again staring at the moon that looked much closer than normal. "I didn't think it would become an issue so soon."

Orihime was in tears while Chad and Ichigo eyed the picture slowly before Ichigo stashed it in his own pocket. This picture was a horrible thing for Ishida to carry around with him and he would make sure that didn't happen much longer. Everything was still as Ishida finished his story it was hard to swallow. They had wanted answers but now that they had them they weren't sure they wanted to know anymore.

The first to move was Orihime who moved up to Ishida wrapping her arms around him tentatively in a comforting hug. She wasn't surprised when stiffened, obviously unused to physical closeness of any kind. When he finally relaxed enough to just accept the hug, albeit awkwardly she pulled back to smile up at him. There were no words any of them could say that would make this better and they all knew it.

With a shake of his head Ichigo tried to push away the pain he felt in his heart for his friend. He was still upset with Ishida for not telling him. He thought he could be trusted with this and it just pointed out to him how much closer he needed to get to the other male. He also pushed the jealously of Orihime out of his mind, she was just trying to comfort him in the way girls were best at. "Let's just get some sleep we've all had a very stressful day and taken in a lot of information." He sighed again watching Orihime pull back smiling at Ishida who blushed and nodded at her. Making sure everyone was settled in to bed he sat at the window watching over them just a bit longer, his eyes linger on Ishida who looked so frail in the moonlight. He knew he would do anything to protect them and this made him want to get stronger still.

A few hours later Ichigo woke with a start looking around the room. It wasn't Ishida screaming this time but everyone else had woken up too. They were sitting in their beds looking around wondering what had woken them. Then he heard it the unmistakable scream of a hollow. He waited a breath to feel a shinigami going after it but instead he felt the now familiar spirit pressure of a bount. He couldn't help but flinch as the Hollow's scream turned desperate and was gone the power of the bount growing in the distance. He looked at the others and they nodded preparing for their first fight with the bount on their own terms.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Please review! With the following if you don't mind as I would like constructive feedback!**

**Do you want to see more?**

**Favorite part?**

**Least Favorite part?**

**How was the writing? Were there a lot of errors? **

**Am I going to fast? Any guesses where I'm headed? Any confusion?**

**And anything else you'd like to add to help me along!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Without You**

**A/N: **Here we are chapter six and the first real fight with the bount. Be sure to let me know just how you like my fighting writing style. As I don't do it much. (Or ever to be honest)

Now with a lovely beta: Enderoftheworld (Love him for being sweet enough to offer!)

**Warning: **Everythingyou know about the bount has still been changed, Ishida is officially a non combative, and possible gore. (Since I've no clue what everyone else finds gory.)

Ichigo scowled looking over the ledge of the roof he was perched on, it over looked the alley where the spiritual pressure could be felt strongest. Chad, Orihime, and Ishida were just around the corner or the building, unable to scale it as he was in his shinigami form. In the alley there was a young man with a cane just standing there looking harmless. He jumped down signaling to the others to stay on guard, he would figure out if this was indeed one of the bount. Not ten minutes ago they had all rushed around getting ready for this fight he was going to be mad if this man was just some innocent bystander. Which was something he highly doubted with the spiritual pressure rolling off him in great force.

"It's good of you to come." The man smiled tapping his cane on the ground as he turned to face him. "This way I don't have to hunt you down to eat you." The smile was toothy and deranged while his blue eyes crinkled in pleasure. He wore a nice suit but upon closer inspection one could see the blood covering a whole sleeve of it's fancy jacket. "I've already disposed of the hollow Mr. Shinigami."

"I'm not the shinigami on duty." Ichigo growled out with a scowl watching as a bouncing ball, he now knew to be a doll, came up behind the man. "I'm here to end you." He added watching the ball slide away from the bount and into the shadows of the dark alley. He silently hoped that Ishida would be able to see from his position. This was the best he had been able to come up with on such short notice. Orihime was using her powers to ascertain the weakness while Ishida would keep an eye out for it while Chad protected them both. Ichigo was therefore going to confront the bount and hope to keep their presence hidden.

"He's a young one isn't he Henry?" A small voice spoke from the shadows near Ichigo's ear before he heard it giggling behind the man.

"You're right Edgar." The man chuckled tapping his cane again as he shook his head smiling. "But your not alone now are you Mr. Shinigami?" He smiled as his doll did exactly what he wanted shifting through the shadows unseen by any but him. He had heard rumors there was still a Quincy in Japan but he figured they must have been wrong he hadn't sensed a Quincy anywhere in his travels. However there was an unfamiliar spiritual pressure from around the corner and he wasn't about to take his chances.

"Oh lookie Henry," The voice sounded around the corner and Ichigo turned to look as he heard a high pitched scream. It was Orihime. "There's more to play with." It sounded horribly cheerful as another scream sounded.

Ichigo looked at the bount who didn't move and turned to run around the corner. What he saw made his blood run cold. Orihime was being held up by the neck by a shadow that took the form of a man. She was struggling to breathe as she kicked at it. Ishida was hidden behind Chad, where the giant had probably pushed him to protect him better. Things had already gone down hill and they had just arrived. Without a second thought he sliced his zanpaktuo through the bount's arms chopping them off much to his own surprise. And horror as blood rained down on him and Orihime that was not red but black like the shadows.

Orihime coughed as she landed on her ass doing her best to scrabble backward and breathe in deep luxurious breaths. Her spirit of attack was out before she commanded it shooting into the middle of the shadow man's chest. It exploded spraying everyone with black blood and body parts she didn't even want to think about. She sat stunned for a moment looking over at the mostly clean Ishida he was frowning and she knew that wasn't a good sign but she had to know. "Did I get the weak spot?" Her voice was small and her lips barely moved unwilling to get this black blood in her mouth.

"No..." Ishida frowned staring intently at the wall the shadow man had come from.

Ichigo scowled something was wrong he just couldn't place his finger on what. That's when he heard it, soft chuckling from the alleyway. He grabbed for Orihime only pulling her slightly as he pushed Chad and Ishida back from the wall. Just as it exploded forward a black light coming from within. On the wind one word floated to his ears.

"Hendar." The voice was soft like the giggling earlier just a bit breathier carried by the blackness that was this doll's attack.

"SHIELD!" Orihime shouted as it came right at her luckily she had been quick enough and it blocked the attack but only more chuckles and giggles met her triumph. "Ishida... Have you seen it's weak spot?" Orihime asked shuddering at the close call she had narrowly avoided. She couldn't see the enemy anymore and she was certain she wasn't the only in the dark. One look at Ishida's face told her he was having trouble finding what he wanted to know.

Ichigo growled dragging all of them into the alley to face the one known as Henry. He stood there unaffected by the screaming his deranged smile now replaced by a bored expression as he leaned against his cane. That was until he looked up spotting Ishida.

"Oh ho looks like Viveka might have been right when she told Blake there was still a Quincy running amok." The bount smiled widely all teeth and no cheer. He was extremely displeased that this rumor, which of course had spread like wildfire after only a day, was true. However he was gratuitous that this opportunity should fall into his lap. If he were to eat the last Quincy the other bount would be extremely grateful and might hold a feast for him. A hollow feast sounded quite lovely, he hadn't been able to dine much in Holland too many Quincy about.

"Does this mean I should eat him?"The voice known as Edgar sounded like the cat that had got the canary. Behind the man with the cane a shadow stepped forward, it had not definite shape to it but the voice seemed to come from within it. "I could always rip out his intestines and hang them around that pretty girl's neck. Do you think she'll scream louder that way? You know how I love to hear them scream." It continued on even as the bount seemed to ignored it while it began slinking back into the shadows still talking. "Maybe I could rip the big one's arms off and offer them to her." It sounded thoughtful as it continued on.

"I've heard enough! What's wrong with you! Do you even need to be that disgusting!" Ichigo growled slashing out at a wall that's shadow had grown darker to his dismay blood as black as night sprayed forward soaking into his clothes.

"Hasty, hasty." Edgar sang back still sounding completely unharmed. "I don't like hasty little boys." He added to Henry who just chuckled and nodded in agreement still unmoving from his leaning spot on his cane.

"There isn't much we can do with the youth these days." Henry added with another shake of his head, he saw how cornered the group before him felt and he would happily admit to Edgar this was his favorite feeling. It was like a bird caught in a cage unable to fly away because he had broken it's wings.

"Ishida!" Ichigo hissed lowly, the situation was getting worse instead of better as this went on. Edgar was not only hidden but with every word spoken Orihime was starting to lose it. Not that he would blame her he would want to lose it too if someone wanted to hang intestines from his neck.

"Chad..." Ishida whispered completely ignoring Ichigo as he was forming a plan slowly. This had been a bad idea to begin with. None of them had been hurt yet but he was certain it was only because these two enjoyed toying with their food. "Do you see that small window up there?" He pointed to a barely visible window a few feet away from Henry. When Chad nodded he smiled slightly having shut out all other noises while he focused on his task he was surprised it had taken him this long to notice. "It's right under that window sill. Do you think you can get to it while I have Ichigo distract it?"

Chad nodded slowly noticing the way Ishida's hand was pointing, he didn't bother to look as Ishida moved closer to Ichigo knowing his timing needed to be perfect.

"Ishida..." Ichigo nearly jumped when his hand landed on his shoulder. It was just then that a soft word floated to them again and that same ugly black attack came at them from above. Once more they were saved by Orihime's shield lighting up the dark without any command.

Orihime herself had been listening to Ishida telling Chad where to hit. Without a second thought she fired her only attack taking out not only the window sill but everything two feet around it. She only smiled when she heard the voice that had so crudely spoken to her scream however she frowned when it began laughing just after wards.

"Did you not think that I knew it was to obvious a place." Edgar laughed heartily his smile evident in his voice.

"They are yet young and unwise." Henry added with his own smile that was until he noticed Chad's sudden movement and by then it was too late.

"Goodbye!" Orihime smiled as Chad drove his fist into the ground between them where Ishida was pointing downward where a small shadow had grown between them. The scream that rent the air afterward left her covering her ears as a bright light exploded around them dissolving the darkest parts of the shadows leaving normal shadows in it's wake.

"That's just..." Ichigo scowled watching the old man age before his eyes as bright lights left his body, the freshly eaten souls rushing away from their cage. Among them he knew there would be that hollow they had heard earlier but he braced himself for the fight. Anything had to be better than facing the shadow.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Please review! With the following if you don't mind as I would like constructive feedback!**

**Do you want to see more?**

**Favorite part?**

**Least Favorite part?**

**How was the writing? Were there a lot of errors? **

**Am I going to fast? Any guesses where I'm headed? Any confusion?**

**And anything else you'd like to add to help me along!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost Without You **

**A/N: **I know I know I'm evil.

**Warning:** Everything you know about the Bount has changed, Ishida is not a badass, and an abundance of Oc canon fodder. (Do I still need to warn you every chapter?)

Ichigo was instantly regretful of his last thoughts that nothing could be worse than facing the shadow doll, Edgar. Not only had the hollow he had felt disappear come flying full throttle out of the decaying remains of the bount known as Henry, so had at least ten other hollows. Apparently this bount had had a liking for hollow souls as he only saw two other lights, he assumed to be souls, fly off into the distance. They were probably returning to wherever they had come from.

"Do you think you can..." He was about to ask Orihime and Chad if they thought they could handle it when a zanpaktuo whizzed through the air slicing off the head of the closest hollow. "Well never mind." Ichigo grinned joining the fray as it seemed like several more zanpaktuo joined the first. He could only feel one shinigami though. He wasn't certain that it was the shinigami who had replaced Rukia when she was taken away to Soul Society, but he thought it might be. Not that he had personally met them as of yet, even as a substitute shinigami he had yet to meet most of the shinigami outside of Soul Society. And given time to think about it he had met very few beyond the higher ranks. The hollows were slowly dwindling down when he heard Ishida scream for him.

"Ichigo!" Ishida was being held up by his ankles a hollow laughing in his face. It was times like this he wanted to draw his bow out and smash the damn thing's face with an arrow, it wouldn't be laughing then. As it was he had no choice but to scream at Ichigo, since Chad was busy holding another hollow off and Orihime was helping one of the shinigami with a flying hollow. Being saved by a shinigami was not something he had imagined would ever happen to him but lately it seemed to be happening frequently. He was immensely grateful it was Ichigo, who didn't consider a true shinigami, but instead considered something like a friend.

Ichigo was there in seconds and with a few smooth movements of his zanpaktuo, moves he hadn't been aware he could make with his large sword. The hollow was dispatched quickly and with little mess. Catching Ishida he quickly set him down fighting a blush at the way he had caught him bridal style. Guys were not supposed to look cute in that position. Pushing that thought away he turned towards the remaining hollow just in time to see the new shinigami stop before them pulling his zanpaktuo before him. Ichigo could feel the spiritual pressure gathering around him in a way he recognized from training.

The shinigami shouted. "Slither oh Sanzer." His zanpaktuo shot out in five different directions a snake head growing at the end of each their bodies spilling forth behind them from the hilt of the sword. When they came out fully formed each snake took a hollow's head into their giant mouths, their huge bodies wrapping around their bodies constricting them tightly. The hollows struggled having been taken by surprise, when the snakes pulled upwards on their heads it was sickening as blood sprayed everywhere painting the once beautifully white snakes with blood. When the blade reassembled it was covered in the blood of the last hollow. "Good job Sanzer." The shinigami smiled as he cleaned his blade slowly spraying blood onto the ground from it.

"Thanks for your help." Ichigo smiled approaching the shinigami, might as well make a formal introduction. The shinigami turned around to look at him studying him slowly. This shinigami didn't look much older than him and had blonde hair that was styled in a way that made him think of a popular singer everyone seemed to hate. Scratching the back of his head Ichigo smiled at the recognition he saw in the others green eyes.

"Oh you must be Kurosaki." The shinigami smiled looking around at the once invaders of Soul Society. He was well updated on their profiles and was actually rather excited to meet them after hearing so much about them. Especially with what he considered his own personal assignment. He had always been curious about the Quincy ever since he had first heard of their existence, and the other two with strange powers were even more of an enigma and interesting. However unlike Ichigo Kurosaki, the infamous substitute shinigami he wasn't aware of their names. "I don't have the time for introductions now. I have to report this. We didn't realize the bount were back." With that he disappeared into the night, he would get another chance sometime later. If the bount were back in Japan and not just passing through he would need to alert Soul Society as soon as possible. And he personally hoped he could get assigned to protecting the Quincy in the background. He had been cuter than he had been told previously. He'd have to have a word with Nemu about that.

"Well that was good timing." Orihime smiled they would still be fighting off all of those hollow had that shinigami not come to their aid. However she didn't get the greatest vibe from him when he had looked at Ishida. She may be known to be ditzy but she was very capable of seeing if someone was looking at someone else with a bit too much interest for a first meeting. She knew most of the shinigami were eccentric to say the least but something had felt off about it.

Chad was silent but something had seemed off to him about that encounter with the shinigami. Why had the shinigami been slow to react at all? Had he been waiting to meet Ichigo when he would undoubtedly show up when the shinigami didn't? He was aware all of them had made name for themselves in Soul Society but there was no reason for him to neglect his duty to meet Ichigo. He also couldn't believe that Soul Society was unaware of the bounts presence. Then again if he thought about it they hadn't been aware of him, Orihime, or Ichigo for a long time either. Yet he still couldn't shake the thought that there was something off about that shinigami.

"Yeah it really was." Ichigo shrugged looking over at Ishida he remembered catching him and fought back another blush. It was hard to get the image of a helpless Ishida in his arms looking up at him in gratefulness and relief out of his head. "I'm sure we'll see him again. I wonder what he has to report in..." He trailed off noticing the thoughtful look on Ishida's face. He was too busy making sure no one was injured and wondering why Soul Society seemed to be so slow in getting news. Shouldn't they know about the bount? Did this mean Urahara was correct when he told Soul Society had very little information on the bount? Would they be asked to collect data?

"Well if you think about it there were fifteen hollows that came out of this one bount..." Ishida frowned. "Wouldn't he be reporting the bount because this is not an uncommon occurrence when you kill a bount." Ishida's mind was racing with possibilities as much as everyone else's yet his thoughts centered around himself. This bount had reacted similarly to the first. He was starting to realize Tessai was right after the news spread that he was indeed the last Quincy in Japan, and powerless there would be no end to the bount coming after him. He did his best to shake these thoughts away they were depressing enough without adding his own role into them. If they killed a bount and ended up facing several hollow how were they supposed to fight?

A heavy silence fell between them as they all weighed these thoughts. Just as it was getting unbearable Orihime's stomach let out a loud growl. "Eheh..." She smiled awkwardly scratching the back of her head. "I guess hollow fighting has made me hungry." She could see from the looks on her companions faces they were just as glad for the distraction as she was. It was hard to think about all the possibilities when they weren't even sure what they were going to do with the new information.

"Yeah let's go back to the shop and raid Hat-and-Clogs fridge." Ichigo smiled they would have to deal with all of this as it came there wasn't enough information out there. And if the way the bount had been acting was any indication Ishida would need more protection outside of battle as well. Even though Tessai had mentioned something along those lines before it was only now sinking in. And he had a good idea of how he could protect him, now if only he could get Ishida to agree to it.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Please review! With the following if you don't mind as I would like constructive feedback!**

**Do you want to see more?**

**Favorite part?**

**Least Favorite part?**

**How was the writing? Were there a lot of errors? **

**Am I going to fast? Any guesses where I'm headed? Any confusion?**

**And anything else you'd like to add to help me along!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost Without You**

**A/N:** I can't believe this story has come this far... And I still have forever to go! I might be a bit slower to update from now on just so you know. Also from this point on the romance picks up quite a bit, if that's not what your reading for don't fret.

**Warning: **Everything you know about the Bount has changed, Ishida is not a badass, and an abundance of Oc canon fodder.

"No absolutely not!" Ishida hissed lowly. He couldn't believe Ichigo's audacity to even suggest something like that. Of course he couldn't help but understand where the substitute shinigami was coming from. However what he was proposing sounded more like desperate measures. So far there hadn't been enough proof to warrant anything as extreme as he was suggesting. Had Ichigo even thought about how this suggestion would make him feel?

"Ishida are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Ichigo growled back before he sighed this wasn't going anywhere and the longer they stood out in the yard the more exposed he felt. They had just returned to the shop an hour ago after finally defeating the bount and the freed hollows. Orihime and Chad were already tucked into their futons with full stomachs but Ichigo had been unable to sleep without confronting Ishida. He couldn't let the Quincy return home alone after the weekend. Of course they all still had to go to school but there was no reason for them to allow Ishida to return unattended. However Ichigo felt he couldn't ask Orihime, and he didn't want to bother Chad, about protecting the stubborn dark haired male. It had nothing to do with the way his stomach flopped uncomfortably at the thought of anyone but him guarding the Quincy. Nothing at all. He assured himself of this once more before sighing again. He was missing sleep and Ishida still wasn't listening. He was starting to get annoyed why couldn't Ishida see his side of things?

"I don't see any good reason for you to stay at my apartment." Ishida huffed he was already upset enough at the prospect of needing protection at all. For Ichigo to be rubbing it in so thoroughly by telling him he needed twenty four hour protection was too much. "We've met two bount so far and neither of them was directly after me, I was an after thought!" Ishida lowered his voice to a deathly whisper as he spoke instead of raising his voice. Something that he knew bothered the other immensely.

"I know that but that doesn't mean it won't change!" Ichigo growled fighting hard to keep from screaming. It wouldn't make him feel better and it wouldn't make Ishida any safer to broadcast their location to anyone that might be listening. He was certain that if they were to make too much noise something would obviously happen that was just the kind of luck they were having. "At least think it over." He growled out softly ignoring the glare being sent his way. He sighed but refused to admit defeat on the matter, there just wasn't another option. It wasn't like Urahara would allow them to stay at the shop indefinitely or for extended amounts of time. Ishida had a point but that didn't mean he was wrong. "Let's just get some sleep." He kept the rest of that line of thought to himself. He needn't remind Ishida that at school tomorrow he would be able to keep his eye on him.

"Fine." Ishida refused to admit Ichigo had any merit in his concerns and decidedly was not going to finish what he had left unsaid. Even if in the back of his mind he found the idea that Ichigo was protecting him was reassuring and sometimes left little tingles of delight running through him. Pushing all of these thoughts aside in favor of getting a least a little sleep before having to once again face reality. He slipped inside going to his futon not caring if Ichigo was following behind him. He could deal with the bount and everything else their arrival was doing to his life in he morning.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Please review! With the following if you don't mind as I would like constructive feedback! Sorry for another short chapter. Next chapter should be much longer. **

**Do you want to see more?**

**Favorite part?**

**Least Favorite part?**

**How was the writing? Were there a lot of errors? **

**Am I going to fast? Any guesses where I'm headed? Any confusion?**

**And anything else you'd like to add to help me along!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost Without You**

**A/N:** Well it's longer but the action is postponed until next chapter. I still can't believe this idea is still going strong. Can anyone recognize the prompt in the story anymore?

**Warning: **Everything you know about the Bount has changed, Ishida is not a badass, and an abundance of Oc canon fodder.

When Ichigo woke the next day he was thankful it was not to screaming, of the hollow kind or Quincy. Looking around the room he noticed he wasn't the only one stirring, getting up at the same time almost every day would do that, routine was not his friend. Especially now that his routine incorporated fighting hollow most every night and waking up way too early. He thanked his lucky star that they would not be going to school today as it was Sunday and yesterday's classes had been canceled due to a holiday of some sort. It wasn't something he participated in so he didn't really care what it was. Or was it some teacher's meeting? Either way it got him out of studying on a Saturday. Not that the fun trip they had planned for it had turned out smoothly. "Good morning." Ichigo addressed Ishida, the only other person in the room. It sounded like Orihime and Chad were enjoying breakfast in the next room if Orihime's overly cheerful voice was any indication. He could hear her listening off all kinds of breakfast foods she liked to eat most often.

"Good morning." Ishida answered drily pushing his glasses up his nose. He wasn't about to look at Ichigo yet. He was still reeling from the almost nightmare he had about the bount. He had already woken up with an ominous feeling and fighting with Ichigo first thing was not going to help it any. Without another word he made himself presentable and joined the breakfast table. "Good morning." He greeted the table and was proud of himself for not jumping when Ichigo took a seat next to him without a sound. It was unusual for the substitute shinigami to be so quiet. But if the silence held he wasn't going to break it.

"Good morning." Ichigo ignored the cold shoulder he was getting from Ishida as best he could it was too early to bring up the confrontation from last night. There was also no new fuel to add to his argument. Even though he could practically feel the tension between them he hoped that no one else would notice. It wasn't good for them to be fighting amongst themselves at a time like this, no matter how many bones he had to pick with the Quincy. So he smiled at Orihime as best he could and nodded to Chad. He would think of some way to get his way in this, even if he had to drag everyone else into it. He allowed himself to brainstorm as he began to eat.

"Good morning." Chad's voice was low and one look said he was lost in thought. Not that asking what he was thinking about would yield any results. At least not until the giant was ready to talk.

"Good morning!" Orihime was overly cheerful having already read the situation for what it was. She couldn't be sure what was going on but if she was going to hazard a guess it was about Ishida not wanting to feel like a damsel in distress. She couldn't say that she blamed him, the thought of losing her powers made her terrified of being useless to Ichigo. There was very little she was not willing to do to be of some help to him. And anything that got her graced with his ever rare smile she would do over and over again.

"GOOD MORNING!" Urahara with his impeccable timing came dancing through the door followed by Tessai with a fresh round of food. Jinta and Ururu were no where to be seen, most likely already out terrorizing the neighborhood. Even with this overly cheerful entry and the arrival of more food the tense atmosphere at the table remained today they would be returning home. It was something he knew weighed heavily on their minds however there was nothing he could do for them beyond what he had. Allowing them to stay made him a target and he was not as young as he once was. There also wasn't any place for them to stay the treatment room was what Jinta and Ururu used for their room. During their stay they had been forced to use the small extra storage room, which luckily had been empty.

The table echoed back the greeting before the tension reached an all time high. It was just a matter of time before Ichigo exploded and everyone could feel it coming. No one was surprised when he abruptly and aggressively set down his chopsticks glaring over at Ishida. "We'll need to escort you home today." He told him noticing Chad nod on his left and Orihime's face scrunch up in confusion as he continued. "We aren't sure if they will start targeting you from here on or not. So far the bount don't seem very organized, but the one last night already knew about you. That means it's safe to assume he isn't the only one."

Ichigo's words weighed heavily over the table but one look at Ishida expressed just how much he was enjoying this situation. There were few options afforded to him, if he had his powers then he wouldn't need to worry about being protected but as it was he had no choice. And the only leads he had on getting his power back lead him in ugly directions both ways, both of which required time to research about more throughly. "I suppose there won't be a choice." Ishida sighed mentally not wanting to address Ichigo's idea before everyone. Somehow that conversation felt very private and embarrassing to admit to. He didn't want anyone to know or get the wrong idea. Ichigo staying at his house to protect him sounded like something a lover would do not a rival, friend sorta thing. It wouldn't sound right either considering how well they didn't get along most of the time, despite their growing friendship.

"Of course it would be easier to protect you if one of us was staying with you." Ichigo continued deciding since he had started the conversation he might as well finish it. He continued ignoring the way Ishida was glaring at him. If Ishida wasn't going to listen to him alone he would be forced to listen to everyone else' opinion on the matter. "I'll volunteer since he lives closest to me." He smirked triumphantly at Ishida knowing he would soon get his way. He was sure Orihime wouldn't volunteer as she was a girl. He was sure Chad was unlikely to volunteer just because he wasn't as close to Ishida as he was to the others. While if he were to stay with Ishida, Ichigo could still keep tabs on his own family. Or if he had to he could coerce everyone into making Ishida stay with him. There wouldn't be much the Quincy could do against all of them, not that he had wanted to go this route. Ishida had forced his hand.

"That's a good idea." Urahara agreed also deciding to ignore the Quincy's displeasure as well as the cold glare aimed at Ichigo. "It would be in your best interests to have a protector at home. We don't know if they will try to seek you out or not." Beside him he could see Tessai nodding his assent.

"I agree." Chad added nodding slowly finishing his meal. His mind was elsewhere centered on a cute younger Kurosaki with whom he was supposed to be having a study session later. She had asked him for help in one of her subjects, something she told him she out right refused to ask Ichigo about. He was supposed to help her over dinner and now he couldn't be sure he would be able to keep those plans. If Ichigo wasn't going to be home to eat dinner there he couldn't just show up for dinner without him. And he also couldn't just show up as her tutor since her Father had no idea she was getting tutored when he came over. He would have to ask Ichigo about it as soon as they figured this all out. Maybe they could stay for dinner when Ichigo got his things and have Ishida join them. It wouldn't hurt Yuzu's feelings to have more guests and he would still get to see Karin.

"I don't think it's a bad idea." Orihime nodded quickly smiling happily. She was excited to walk Ishida home she had never been to his place before. Not that it was his place was she excited to go to but Ichigo's was close by so maybe she would be able to find out where he lived as well. Maybe they could all have dinner at Ichigo's so they could protect Ishida while Ichigo grabbed his things.

"I will think about it." Ishida sighed this was not how he had wanted today to go. He had wanted to go home and do more looking into getting his powers back. Certainly there had be better options but he couldn't settle into research with Ichigo sitting there staring at him like he was right now. Triumphantly smug and overbearing like he knew he was going to get his way. Which in honesty he most likely was as they would all be escorting him home. He could tell from the look on Orihime's face she was expecting to go to Ichigo's to get his things and be protecting him the whole time.

"That's all we can ask, it is after all for your own protection." Urahara smiled already knowing that Ishida really wouldn't have a choice in the end. For awhile he might be able to put it off, it wouldn't be for long. Mentally Urahara decided he would do his best to help the Quincy get his powers back. He knew had possession of what they needed, but getting it would be hard.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Please review! With the following if you don't mind as I would like constructive feedback!**

**Do you want to see more?**

**Favorite part?**

**Least Favorite part?**

**How was the writing? Were there a lot of errors? **

**Am I going to fast? Any guesses where I'm headed? Any confusion?**

**And anything else you'd like to add to help me along!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost Without You**

**A/N: **Well here is the start of the action the fight next chapter!

**Warning:** Everything you know about the Bount has changed, Ishida is not a badass, and an abundance of Oc canon fodder.

"Thanks for everything." Ichigo smiled as he waved behind him towards the shop, where Tessai and Urahara were standing in the door. It had only been a day spent at the shop but it had felt much longer. He was glad to be able to go home. Even if as soon as he got there he would be leaving for Ishida's flat. He wasn't against spending more time with the Quincy. Though he was loathe to admit it to anyone besides maybe Kon. Only because the stuffed doll had no qualms about telling him what he thought about everything if he wasn't told the truth. He was going to have to take him with him, and likely gag him so he didn't say anything unnecessary and untrue while at Ishida's.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon." Urahara laughed much more lightheartedly than he felt. He would have to trust Ichigo once more with more responsibility than was duly his to bear.

"Let's hope not too soon." Ishida whispered to himself while starting slowly towards his house, taking the long way. He was all about taking the long way today, it passed by a quiet and almost serene park with only a swing set and small slide. He had never seen very many children there and since it was still before noon he was sure he wouldn't see any today. For which he would be grateful as the quiet scenery gave him peace and a little bit of relaxing. Sometimes when the park was deserted he would go there to sew in peace.

"So how far do you live form here?" Orihime looked questioningly at Ichigo as they passed a small convenience store not but two blocks from the shop. She hadn't been able to stop herself from eying some of the candy in the window. Though she had been able to refrain from asking how Ichigo knew where Ishida lived to begin with. He had also known where she lived when she thought about it, because of her brother being turned into a hollow. Maybe it was something like that.

"Well I don't live to much further in this direction." Ichigo answered noncommittally, he had noticed Ishida was taking the long way home but he hadn't said anything. He wasn't supposed to know where the Quincy lived too specifically as it was, no he had never spied on him to find out. It was just something he was aware of and had been for awhile after he was learning to read spiritual pressure and the like. If anything it was Ishida's fault for suggesting he work on it.

"I see." Orihime felt like he had avoided the question a bit but ignored that in favor of watching Chad, who was being unusually quiet. Of course he was always quiet, but the quality of quiet was unnerving her. It meant he was thinking about something rather heavily. She wasn't sure how to broach the subject but she was going to try. It took her another block of silence, as all the guys kept to themselves and their thoughts, before she addressed him. "So Chad..."

"..." Chad looked over at Orihime slightly surprised she had addressed him. He had been lost in thought about Ichigo's little sister and how best to teach her the subject material. His thoughts had nothing to do with how cute she was when acted tough, nope not in the least. Or so he tried to convince himself because there was no way Ichigo would approve of such thoughts until she was much older. He also wasn't willing to give such thoughts the time of day until she was much older either, they were too far apart in age. He was fifteen turning sixteen and she was eleven turning twelve that was just too far of a gap, he would make due for now. After all things could change when she reached seventeen and he was twenty-one. He may not even feel this way about her then, not to say his feelings were anything but innocent right now. He hadn't thought that much about it just that he was definitely not looking at her as just a friend's little sister.

"What's got you so closed up? Anything you want to talk about?" Orihime was sure to keep her voice down, she liked to think that anyone could talk to her when they needed to. Not that she was good at advice but she was a fairly decent listener. Granted it didn't involve violence, because that usually lead her brain down a path of no return. Where wrestler's were gods and humans mere mortals that couldn't compete with that level of strength.

"..." Chad looked over at Ichigo and Ishida who were for once quietly walking side by side looking completely harmless. He was stunned by this but he figured it was more the tension was hiding under the surface and since they were walking at least a few feet ahead it made it harder to tell. To him they looked like any other pair of friends talking and walking down the street, though that could be his optimistic side showing through. Then he looked back at Orihime, could he tell her? Would she be weird-ed out? Could she understand? "I..." He looked at Ichigo again to make sure that he wasn't listening but it looked like he and Ishida were now talking softly about something, from what he could make out it was about where Ichigo would stay in Ishida's flat. "I was thinking about Karin Kurosaki." He decided honesty was easier he wouldn't need to tell her exactly what he had been thinking beyond what Ichigo already knew. He might tell her later but for now he would worry about the issue at hand.

"Oh? Ichigo's little sister?" Orihime frowned she knew Ichigo had sisters but she had never met them she wondered if they were cute. She hadn't actually heard much about them either. Before she could ask anything else she felt Ichigo's eyes on her curiously.

"What about my sister?" Ichigo growled lowly, he was quite the protective brother and he was already tired of arguing with Ishida on where he would stay. Not that Ishida had agreed to him staying yet. Ichigo had suggested an extra futon in Ishida's room anyway. And without denying the need Ishida had insisted upon the couch if Ichigo were to stay. Not that the substitute shinigami minded either as he wasn't really sure what Ishida's place looked like. He just wanted to be able to be there in order to protect him fully.

"I told Karin I would tutor her in Math tonight." Chad answered instead of allowing Orihime to do so. He didn't want Ichigo knowing how much thought he put into it. Ichigo already felt bad having Chad tutor her to begin with. And he hadn't been able to explain it to Orihime yet anyway she could have taken his words out of context. Not that she would have been wrong, he just didn't want anyone to know that yet.

"That's tonight?" Ichigo frowned as they kept walking he had totally forgotten about that. Of course it had lingered in the back of his mind like all things do that need to be done. Worrying about Ishida's welfare had distracted him from those things though. He also had to make sure that his own homework was done for tomorrow. He had been planning to finish it last night.

"Yeah...Maybe we can stay for dinner when we pick up your stuff." Chad suggested lowly not really wanting to say too much more. He had said enough to get his point across that was all that was needed.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you want to come for dinner?" Ichigo looked between Ishida and Orihime waiting for their answers as he kept walking he knew they were just a few blocks from Ishida's by now. If he weren't mistaken there was a little park up the way. Though something was nagging him when he thought about the park.

"I'd love to." Orihime smiled widely glad to have gotten her wish.

"I..." Ishida was about to answer when the park came into view and he knew something was wrong. There was a little boy at the swing set his feet kicking freely from the swing he sat on, though it wasn't moving. Above him on the bar sat a little boy with cat ears and a tail, his eyes glowing green as he looked at him. He couldn't sense spiritual pressure anymore but he didn't need it to know that the bount had found them once more.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Please review! With the following if you don't mind as I would like constructive feedback!**

**Do you want to see more?**

**Favorite part?**

**Least Favorite part?**

**How was the writing? Were there a lot of errors? **

**Am I going to fast? Any guesses where I'm headed? Any confusion?**

**And anything else you'd like to add to help me along!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lost Without You**

**A/N:** This turned out differently than expected. I hope you like these two as much as I do! Please be gentle with my fight scene I don't write many of them, I try to avoid them actually.

**Warning:** Everything you know about the Bount has changed, Ishida is not a badass, and an abundance of Oc canon fodder. And for this chapter disturbing mental images and gore. For which I have upped the rating.

"Shit." Ichigo growled he hadn't been expecting a fight this quickly. He was thankful that Kon was still with him, having snuck into his bag the other day to see Orihime. Of course Kon had already helped save the day once in the last few days, but generally he was nuisance and not much help in the thick of things. Though thankfully he had remained quiet during their stay at Urahara's, he might have to ask him why later. Not that he was really looking forward to that answer. For the moment he had other fish to fry and finding out a stuffed animal had been trying to sneak into bed with Orihime was the least of his concerns.

"Well this just makes the day better and better." Ishida said under his breath from this distance they could be seen and heard from the park. He could already see the little boy on the swing pause in his kicking, a twisted smile growing on his face. The boy's eyes were a deep clear blue much like the sky but there was no tranquility to be found there. From what he could tell there was very little emotion hiding in those clear orbs. And one look at his doll told him that cat's eye green was best not mixed with insanity, however that's what stared back at him. He couldn't see a weak spot from here. Not that it would matter much as the only archer in the group he was the only one that would have been able to attack from this distance.

"It looks like Aunt Viveka was right, Blythe, Henry couldn't cut it." The little boy on the swing spoke softly and his child's voice belied the wisdom in his words. He knew what he was talking about. Though as far as Ichigo could tell they were talking to themselves barely acknowledging their arrival other than to comment on it.

"Your right Blake." The doll's voice was a shade deeper and scratchier than it's owner's but no less that of a child's. Blythe examined his extended nails, more like claws, before looking back up at Ishida. "Should we take care of him ourselves?" His voice was bored as he threw back his head shaking his long brown hair into his eyes, tail twitching. He looked every bit a predator like that.

"I want to toy with them first." Blake stepped off the swing to stand in front of it his eyes scanning the group. "Let's start with her. She looks like she would taste delicious." He pointed one short finger at Orihime smiling maliciously.

"Wait a minute." Ichigo stepped forward no longer wanting to listen to them talk and now in his reaper form he had the means to dispose of them. "Did you just imply your going to kill her and eat her soul?" He wasn't sure on the facts but he had been fairly certain bount only ate souls. He was glad he had sent Kon on to Ishida's.

The boys blinked at him owlishly but nodded like semi obedient children before their faces twisted into unpleasantness. "Well how else do you expect us to get a meal?" They spoke in unison their voices soft, childish, and lacking any sweetness that should be related to a voice like that.

"Your saying a bount can kill a human to eat their soul if they want to?" Ishida asked already moving closer to the doll to get a better look. They hadn't attacked yet and he had no reason to keep more than a five foot distance. They were already a good ten feet away on the sidewalk, if they were going to fight they would have to at least move off the sidewalk.

"Of course they can." Blythe, the doll answered moving closer at a very human pace. "It's just most of us choose not to." He smiled again and now that he was closer they could see sharp white fangs glistening in the morning light.

Ichigo frowned there was something off with these two. He couldn't put his finger on it but their spirit pressure was low, and they didn't feel anything like the other two bount had. He was certain they were hiding their true powers and something about this just wrong. "Ishida..." He didn't have to ask the Quincy was already shaking his head. "Damn." He wanted this over with before anyone got hurt. They had been lucky the last time but he wasn't counting on that luck to hold.

Orihime was doing her best to stay alert this bount had just threatened to kill her and eat her soul. It was unnerving coming from a child. Of course she knew that there was no way it was really a child but then how did they look like children? How could a bount that is obviously very old still be a child? The other two had been young adults, well maybe that blonde hadn't been quite an adult. She was so deep in thought she was taken off guard when she felt claws digging her back. Her scream was loud an clear in the early morning. No one had seen either of them move.

Blythe licked a bit of blood from his claws, he was smiling as he crouched low ears flat against his head. His tail was swishing behind him. Blake stood behind him pleasure radiating from his small body.

Ichigo frowned this was harder than it would have been if he looked older. He was certain that it wasn't any easier for the others. But someone had to attack and he couldn't not play the hero. "Answer me one question." He would compromise as best he could with the situation he was in. If he got an answer he would feel better and if he didn't he couldn't feel much worse about attacking children. After all Ishida still hadn't signaled seeing a weak spot.

"I'll answer one question." The bount nodded slowly watching his doll flick his eyes over to him. They loved playing games and he wasn't done yet. Mental games could be just as fun as torture.

"How old are you?" Ichigo asked evenly hoping that he would answer. It wouldn't change much if he did but something inside him would feel better. These little boys looked about the same age as his little sisters.

The laugh was high and innocent, if that were a word one could associate with the demented. It turned into giggles near the end as the little boy turned cool blue eyes on him mirth showing through, overlaid by violence. "You could have asked anything and you ask that?" He smiled it was a touch more childlike than any of the others. "I am much older than I look." He assured them before nodding at his doll. "I am nine hundred this year." He answered.

Chad grunted feeling as his back was attacked. He heard Orihime scream as he felt his shoulder explode. He could feel the blood running down his bare back, his shirt torn open at the wound and now gaping. He couldn't help but fall forward, darkness wanting to take him.

Orihime didn't think she called on her spirits and began healing Chad immediately. She had watched the attack and she still couldn't believe the carnage they had left there. The doll had ripped apart his shoulders bits and pieces of flesh had sprayed outward, blood had rained for a split second and a hungry mouth had taken a bite. She could see the the muscles convulsing in pain. She prayed to god that she was in time.

"Oh that's some power girl." Blake smiled licking blood off of his doll's cheek. "I'm sure your soul will taste delicious."

"Ishida..." Ichigo hissed his sword drawn, he still hadn't seen the boy move. They were fast and he knew he couldn't protect the Quincy from them. One attack like that and Ishida would be out of commission, unlike Chad who was healing steadily and much faster than he would have thought. He was glad he couldn't see the full extent of the wound from this position.

"I'm looking Ichigo..." He trialed off noticing the sadistic gleam in the bount's eyes now directed at him. He couldn't be sure but he thought he had seen a hint of blue just behind him, the weak spot. He knew from Henry it didn't have to attached, but there was something off about this pair. Something insane.

"So Quincy are you ready to die?" The bount asked slowly moving forward unafraid as his doll mirrored him circling the Quincy and shinigami slowly. Like sharks on meat.

It was then that Orihime screamed being pulled upward by a pair of wings sprouting from her back. They could see the tendrils digging into her back as she struggled. She couldn't get free, and her spirits wouldn't be able to help her without the weak spot, her healing and shielding spirits busy on keeping Chad alive.

"You make the same face my Mother made..." Blake frowned and shook his head. "Or should I say all of my Mothers so far?" He smirked and it looked much more aged than his small body.

"Mothers so far?" Orihime stopped screaming curious and afraid. Ishida was staring hard at her signaling and she knew she might stand a chance if she vied for time.

The look that overtook the boys face was wrong, twisted, demented, and twinged with more than a little insanity. "Didn't you know from when you eat your first soul you don't age? I got Blythe at age ten when my Mother killed my Father, I ate him. Then I killed and ate her it was so fun to watch her scream. Since then I was tossed around from family to family in foster homes, so I ate them too. They were so delicious."

Ichigo blanched suddenly uncomfortable and he could feel the discomfort rolling off Ishida as well. One look told him he was scanning for the weak spot and having no luck.

Orihime screamed again drawing Ishida's attention, that's when he noticed the small blue light in the corner of one of the wings. There was no time to alert anyone though as the tendrils began releasing her. Ichigo was quick and caught her the same way he had caught Ishida. He was frowning as blood dripped onto them from the soaked tendrils. He wasn't about to figure out why though when Ichigo was scowling and looking like he was ready to murder. He had set Orihime down quickly and turned to him. "The wings." Was all he could get out before he felt the claws on his back shredding his skin, no where near as deep as on Chad's he had moved forward towards Ichigo just a touch.

Ichigo growled catching the Quincy when he fell. He felt completely useless. He set Ishida down gently doing his best not to lean down and see to his comfort. There wasn't time for that he had to get those wings before that brat figured out he knew. He was stopped mid strike by claws, the wings had reattached to their owner. He never thought he would see the day a cat was flying but he was looking at it. In the back of his senses he felt another shinigami heading this way, if he wasn't mistaken that same shinigami from the other night.

"It looks like an uninvited guest is heading our way. We'll continue this later." The boys smiled as the cat boy flew over picking up the other slightly smaller boy and began flying off. "I'll be sure to taste your souls next time." He called back smiling over his shoulder. He was gone before the shinigami arrived.

"Did I miss a good fight?" The blonde shinigami landed next to Ishida, around his neck was a camera. Another shinigami he recognized landed next to Orihime pulling a few things from little pouch from his back.

Ichigo just looked at him and shook his head they would explain later. "For now let's just treat the wounded. It's good to see you Hanataro."

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Please review! With the following if you don't mind as I would like constructive feedback!**

**Do you want to see more?**

**Favorite part?**

**Least Favorite part?**

**How was the writing? Were there a lot of errors? **

**Am I going to fast? Any guesses where I'm headed? Any confusion?**

**And anything else you'd like to add to help me along!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lost Without You**

**A/N:** Well you wanted to see the shinigami here he is! Sorry for the wait for such a short chapter I'm still working out some kinks and fighting off writer's block. Next chapter should be much longer!

**Warning:** Everything you know about the Bount has changed, Ishida is not a badass, and an abundance of Oc canon fodder.

"I wish the circumstances were better but it is nice to see you." Hanataro smiled even while tending to Orihime, he would see to her first since her power was keeping Chad alive. He overlooked his healing and nodded his approval. He hazarded a glance at Ishida and shook his head. Orihime was worse off.

"I do too." Ichigo nodded with a frown. He still didn't know the name of this mysterious blond shinigami who shouldn't be touching Ishida if he wasn't healing him. Yet there he was laying a hand on his uninjured shoulder and asking if he was alright or needed help sitting up. It was just a friendly gesture but something about it angered him. Pushing that aside he asked what he needed to know. "How is she?"

Orihime herself was remaining quiet, despite being awake she was certainly in shock. There wasn't much she could say, Ichigo had still managed to save her but they hadn't won. They might have won in the end but as it stood they had been on the loosing end and it scared her. There was nothing she could do while she was this weak. They needed Ishida's eyes and her own just weren't good enough because she only had one attack. She hadn't realized how much Ishida's powers had come in handy.

"She'll be fine in a few days, or after Chad is done healing after a bit of healing power of her own." Hanataro smiled softly rubbing an ointment into the wounds talking soothingly to her. He was glad the wounds weren't as deep as he had feared. He continued his work vaguely paying attention to what was being said around him.

"So what's your name?" Ichigo frowned at the blond shinigami with his clear green eyes. He wasn't sure he trusted him just yet, he had saved them before but somehow it all seemed too convenient. He wasn't the assigned shinigami as far as he knew, and what reason would they have for changing them out without knowing about the bount to begin with? Of course he wouldn't put much past Soul Society since they did things ass-backwards.

"My name is Dakota." The blonde shinigami smiled his eyes crinkling up at the edges in good humor sensing the attitude being directed at him. He could easily see the anger forming in Ichigo's scowl, something he had been warned about before he had been sent here. As the new shinigami he was destined to meet the substitute shinigami and much to his excitement the Quincy and other two humans. "I know who you are of course Ichigo Kurosaki but I would be delighted to learn the rest of your names." He looked down at the Quincy he was helping hopefully, he was very happy to be staring into deep blue eyes. They seemed to swallow him whole with their depths and he was glad he had decided to help him not that he could sit up quite yet. Hanataro would have to heal him where he lay.

Ichigo was about to say something else not so nicely when Orihime spoke up. She was smiling sweetly despite the obvious pain she was in while Hanataro fixed her up. She was already feeling slightly drowsy from healing Chad who was now starting to come around under her healing shield, which she still hadn't quite worked out how to operate on herself. She would try it later when she got back home and away from anyone who might see if she failed. "I'm Orihime. I'm a friend of Ichigo's!" She looked over her shoulder at Chad and figured that introducing him wouldn't hurt since he seemed more disoriented than usual. "And that's Chad." She motioned with her head so she wouldn't disrupt Hanataro.

"I'm Ishida..." Ishida frowned as he looked over his shoulder, Ichigo had laid him down on his stomach and moving wasn't quite an option yet with the deep gashes in his back. He would have killed for a way to heal as quickly as Orihime would have usually been able to administer. Since that was no longer an option he would just have to wait until Hanataro was done with her and see what could be done. If it were as bad as it looked he might even go back to Urahara and use that healing item again. Not that the excruciating pain of using it was worth it, if he had his powers it wouldn't hurt. He once more couldn't help wishing the price hadn't been quite so steep. He couldn't bring himself to regret the decision he had made however.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm the new resident shinigami." Dakota's smile was dazzling and full of sincerity as he fingered his camera. He couldn't wait to get pictures. It was one of his favorite hobbies.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Please review! With the following if you don't mind as I would like constructive feedback!**

**Do you want to see more?**

**Favorite part?**

**Least Favorite part?**

**How was the writing? Were there a lot of errors? **

**Am I going to fast? Any guesses where I'm headed? Any confusion?**

**And anything else you'd like to add to help me along!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lost Without You**

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait school has started and guess whose returned to it after a long absence? That's right me! So please forgive me but updating will probably look like this in wait times as I get back into the swing of things. Don't worry though I don't plan to abandon this! I'll just be knee deep in projects I happen to get graded for. (The horror!)

**Warning:** Everything you know about the Bount has changed, Ishida is not a badass, and an abundance of Oc canon fodder.

"New resident shinigami?" Ichigo ground out doing his best to cap his temper if Soul Society hadn't known anything about the bount as Dakota had suggested their last encounter why had Soul Society switched out the shinigami? Was he lying? Could he even be trusted?

"Yes that's me!" Dakota smiled widely while still looking down at Ishida his free hand still pawing his camera. "When they suspected the bount were in Japan they transferred me here to keep an eye on them and get evidence." At this he held up his camera though he wasn't about to use it, not yet. He'd already taken plenty of pictures the last encounter he had witnessed and with that evidence been able to get his own objective approved. For which he had already done a happy dance upon learning.

"What kind of evidence?" Ichigo glared even harder at the blonde still touching Ishida's shoulder. He wasn't happy with the way events were playing out. He was hoping to have the time to talk Ishida into letting him stay after this and from the looks of it this shinigami was hoping not to go anywhere either. Which he still couldn't put his finger on what was bothering him so much about this new shinigami, even if not everything was adding up his distaste was unjustified.

"Oh you know pictures." Dakota held up his camera once more. "We have a few files in Soul Society on the really old bount , like the one you faced just now. He's as old as he said he is. And just as vicious if the files are anything to go by." He frowned doing his best not to recall the details of that particular file, they were full of the gruesome facts that he was better left not remembering verbatim.

"..." Ichigo chewed this over carefully while studying Orihime as she was standing up slowly with the help of Hanataro she must be done with the healing for now then. He helped her over to Chad who he looked over quickly assessing the healing she had done with a smile. "Did you bring the files?" Ichigo finally asked and found himself wondering if there was anymore information in there than Urahara had given them, or if information on individual bount would even be worth having if they were the ones being hunted. Or if maybe Urahara had summed it up without the details that would only bog them down, like a death toll.

"We weren't able to bring them." Hanataro answered smoothly as he lowered himself beside Ishida pulling his medical supplies out while pushing away Dakota's hand. He began working as he talked making a face at having to things the old fashioned way. "Division Twelve though in charge of the files has refused to give them out saying that Urahara would know everything that was in them as he wrote most of them as Captain."

"Wait..." Ishida flinched while Hanataro rubbed a salve into his wounds his mind spinning at the new information. "Urahara was the captain of Division Twelve?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Did this mean he had something to do with the Quincy?

"A very long time ago, somethings happened and he fled here. He had been a very good captain from what I hear nothing like their new one." Hanataro continued oblivious to what his new information could mean he worked on.

"I'm the third seat of Division Twelve," Dakota frowned at the way Ishida seemed to tense at this. "Newly appointed about a month ago. Is there something wrong with our Division?" He asked hoping that Ishida could get past what his Captain did and still be able to like him, otherwise his own objectives would come falling through.

"I think we should take this somewhere else..." Hanataro suggested noticing the way Ishida had stiffened under his ministrations at that news. He had also noted the stressed looks on Orihime's and Chad's faces as well the look of fury over taking Ichigo's otherwise slightly aggrieved expression. "Is there anywhere close by we could go to have a more private discussion?"

"..." Ishida thought about this a moment and nodded ignoring the preicing look Ichigo was giving him as well as the looks from Orihime and Chad. "My place is just a few blocks from here."

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Please review! With the following if you don't mind as I would like constructive feedback! **

**Is it up to snuff with the other chapters?**

**Favorite part?**

**Least Favorite part?**

**How was the writing? Were there a lot of errors? **

**Anyone got any ideas what Ishida's place should look like? I'm torn between neat freak and a bibliophile style place. (I'm sorta caught up on this detail...)**

**And anything else you'd like to add to help me along! **


End file.
